The yandere and diva
by ruiiko
Summary: Despite being only a clone of Miku, Kiku actually really looked up to Miku. Kiku wasn't very popular, and she's sure she has some compitition with others, but how does Miku really feel about Kiku? Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request, by Zatsune Miku. Hope you enjoy, Zatsune~! Oh, and everyone else. Yeah. I hope you all enjoy. Geuss what? It's friday, Friday, gotta get down on friday~ Enjoy and review! **

* * *

><p>Kiku had had it. She was so sick and tired of how people treated her, in the apartment. Her only two best friends were Taito Shion, and Tei Sukone. And that's only because they were in the same category as Kiku. Yandere. And even then, Taito was a cold hearted jerk, and Tei was always to busy swooning of Len to even pay much attention to Kiku. Every one else in the vocaloid apartment was afraid of Kiku! She hated it. Surprisingly, Kiku was actually really quiet and shy. But that's not what every one else saw. They all saw a blood lusting psychopath in a young girl's body.<p>

One time… ONE. FREAKING. TIME.

When Kiku was first created, people didn't think much of her. She was just another clone of Hatsune, with an incredibly annoying voice. That just pissed her off. She _hated _it when people degraded her! Her eyes turned to slits, and her voice become deeper, with much more edge and eeriness to it. She had grabbed her twin natas, and slashed at anyone and everyone who even said anything bad about her.

Luckily no one was hurt, for she had been shut off. But ever since that day, she had been feared around the apartment.

To add to her pain, today was a horrible day. As usual, Tei was off with her "precious Len-Len-kun" and Taito just seemed to hate her. Usually he would be cold hearted, a jerk, but he would pay attention to her. Nope. Not today. Out of her usual routine, she went to his room first thing in the morning, only to be kicked out. She didn't understand! Usually, he'd let her clean his wounds and replace his bandages, and allow her to stay.

Now I know what you're all thinking, but that isn't all of it!

Hatsune seemed to be avoiding her. Despite being only a clone of Miku, Kiku actually really looked up to her. To bad Hatsune usually didn't notice or even acknowledge her existence. All Kiku wanted was for people to notice her, and not be so afraid of her! Instead, she had people avoiding her at all costs.

The Yandere sighed, as she lazily walked through the hall ways, her eyes brimmed with the emotion of boredom, pupils dilated. A huge nata in each of her hands, dragging them along the floor. They weren't blood stained… yet. Kiku was in a bad mood today. Which meant someone was either going to die, or get fatally hurt.

But as the Yandere lifted her gaze, she felt her heart stop for a moment. There she was. Hatsune. By her side was Kaito, however. Kiku clenched her teeth, watching the two laugh and talk together. Miku's long silky hair bounced with each step she took, the lights giving her skin a brilliant glow, her cheeks the color of a rose. And then _Kaito_. The Idiot.

Kiku had to restrain herself from just running up to him and stabbing him in the gut, and chop his body into shreds. Kiku bowed her head, allowing the pair to pass her. To Kiku's surprise, when she raised her head, she noticed Miku smiling gently at Kiku. Her cheeks heated, but she happily returned the smile. But Kaito shuddered. As the pair walked off, Kiku could make out him asking, "Why did you smile at her?" How rude.

"She… smiled at me." Kiku mumbled to herself, her eyes going back to normal. She felt really happy. "She smiled at me!" She squealed to herself, running around in circles, in pure bliss. Kiku stopped though, remembering the idiot by her side. Kiku didn't know for sure what Miku thought about Kaito, but she was suspicious of the two. She didn't like the idea of those two hooking up. She knew from hearing Kaito sing, or the way he acted, he was a real pervert.

But then again, she couldn't talk. She had her equal share of problems, since she was a Yandere. Sometimes she hated it. Why was she so different from every one else? Every one else was so popular, and everyone loved her. Kiku was lucky if she had even but just one fan.

Her pupils dilated again. "I can't let that happen. No. Never. Ever." She hissed to herself. She would do anything in her power to let Kaito know that he wasn't going to lay even a _finger_ on Miku, unless he knew what was good for him.

The girl stalked off into her room, throwing her natas to the ground, making a clattering noise. She quickly grabbed a piece of paper from her desk, and began to scribble something on it. When she was done, Kiku sealed it into an envelop, and ran off to Kaito's room. Luckily, he wasn't there. Looking both ways to make sure nobody was watching her, she quickly slipped the note under the door, and ran off back to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kiku groggily made her way into the kitchen, to grab something quick to eat. Of course, she wouldn't stay for long. She didn't belong, after all. But she paused, over hearing the idiot speaking to Meiko and Gakupo.<p>

"I don't even know who sent it…" He sighed.

"Well, what did it say?" Meiko asks.

Sighing, Kaito unfolded the note, and began to read:

"_Dear Idiot, _

_I'm watching you. Don't do anything you'll regret. If you even lay a finger on Miku, you're so in for it. I'll rip out your intestines, feed that to you, slam a revolving door on your fingers, make you watch twilight 500 times, shove an umbrella up your ass and open it, then strap you to a table, and slowly saw off your arms and legs, forcing you to watch, then I will repeatedly stab you in the chest, rip your eyes out of your eye sockets, and then cut off your head, very slowly. Have a nice day. _

_Sincerely, an anonymous benefactor."_

Kaito shuddered. Kiku grinned sadistically, her pupils narrowing.

But what he said caught her off guard.

"I don't even like Miku like that… she's, like, 16. I'm 25. That'd be creepy if I liked her…"

Kiku frowned. So, she had written that note for nothing then? Perfect. Atleast she didn't have to worry about Kaito. But, did Miku like anybody? Probably. Kiku sighed, sulking off again.

* * *

><p>As the Yandere sulked around the halls, she ran into Hatsune again. Miku smiled, and stopped, when she spotted Kiku. She was even alone. "Hello, Kiku!"<p>

"H-hi…" Kiku hesitated.

"Something wrong?"

"Eh? N-no… why?"

"I dunno. You just seem a little upset."

Kiku swallowed. Well, no, not really. Maybe. It was this diva that was making Kiku uncomfortable, in the first place. She wondered how Miku felt about her. Sure, Miku was nice, but she was nice to just about everyone. It was because she was so naïve.

"Um… Miku, what do you think of me?" Kiku asked, her blood red eyes shifting away nervously.

Miku blinked, but a form smiled on her face. "I think you're really nice! Well, you seem like it. I don't know you that well. We don't talk to much. Y'know, other people say weird things about you, like you kill people, but that couldn't be true!"

Oh, Kiku was glad Miku was so oblivious, sometimes.

"Aha… do they now?" Kiku laughed nervously.

"Why?"

"What?" Kiku was dumbfounded.

"Why'd you wanna know what I thought of you?"

Kiku fumbled with the hem of her skirt, feeling uneasy. "um… well, not a lot of people like me… I just wonder what they really think of someone like me."

Miku looked surprised. "I like you!" She claimed, leaping at Kiku, pulling her into a hug.

"You do…? Oh, you're just saying that. I'm only a clone. There are other clones, of you, ya know?" Kiku babbled on. But she really was surprised.

"Of course I like you! I don't know you that much, and I do like everyone, but I really like you. You're so unique!"

Kiku felt herself blushing. "…Thanks, Miku…"


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I know I have this marked off as complete, but appearently Zatsune Miku wanted me to continue, so I made a second chapter. So, this is now two-shot! Hope you all like. Espicially you, Zatsune. c:**

* * *

><p>"… Honestly, Kiku," Taito sighed. "You don't seem like yourself lately… I don't really know what to think of it…" He sighed. Kiku was happy that Taito actually let her in his room today, so she just had to tell him all about yesterday. She had told him that Miku actually liked her, and that Miku also said the two should do a duet sometime, which Kiku happily accepted. That was all yesterdays news, however. Miku could be just saying that… but Kiku would be a fool, and believe her words for her own satisfaction.<p>

Kiku laughed, scratching the back of her head. She was in a good mood today. "You should be happy for me, Taito." The Yandere said, in an almost scolding voice. Taito rolled his eyes. He really didn't know what he should think of Kiku now. Sure, she was a little shy and awkward, she was strange, but she was a Yandere, just like himself. That was pretty much the only reason he was friends with Kiku in the first place. Since she was a Yandere, her Yandere persona was much different from her shy and awkward persona. She would talk crap, and would threaten anyone who came in her way. Her voice would be mysterious, and she would pretty much try to kill anyone. If she wasn't a Yandere, Taito figured she'd be just like every one else. A preppy little freak… ugh, preps just annoyed the hell out of Taito.

"Y'know, Kiku, I don't really like overly excited people… please don't tell me you've turned into one of those."

Kiku blinked. She also didn't like overly excited people. They were just plain out annoying. Was she becoming overly excited just because of a run in with Miku?

"Anyways, why do you even look up to Miku? I thought we both agreed that we don't like her…" He sighed.

Kiku bit her lip. At one point, sure , she may not have liked Hatsune that much, but now… it was different. But she didn't know why. Miku was an air head. Oblivious. A little spacey. Yet, she was also outgoing, and almost everyone wanted to be her friend! …Unlike Kiku. Maybe that was the reason she looked up to Miku so much. In a way, she wanted to be like Miku. She wanted to be outgoing, but the only time she was outgoing, was if she was in her Yandere form. And that wasn't a positive type of out going. More like a twisted, sadistic kind of outgoing.

Kiku shrugged. "I don't really know… she's just so out going. I wish I could be as out going as her." Kiku sighed dreamily. Taito rolled his eyes again. He didn't like hearing Kiku talk like that. Probably because at one point in his life, he liked Kiku. Just a little. But now that she was so keen on Miku, he had given up on her. He was cold hearted to Kiku before, but he was also rather affectionate. Nowadays, he was just cold hearted. Sometimes affectionate, but that was rare.

"If you ask me, being more out going is just trouble some. It's better to go un-noticed, sometimes."

This time, Kiku rolled her eyes. She also liked being alone at one point in her life, but now it just bothered her. People would degrade her, and avoid her, which she absolutely hated. She just wanted to be loved! Was that to much to ask?

"Whatever. You think what you want, Taito… I'm gunna go."

And with that, Kiku stood up, and reached for the door handle. Before she could wrap her pale fingers around them, the male's cold body was pressed against her own, arms wrapped around her neck. Kiku gasped, blood red eyes creeping to her side, to try and get a view of Taito.

"W-what are you…?"

"What happened to you… Kiku…"

Kiku felt her face grow warm. "T-Taito, let me go…"

"No."

He only began to squeeze her tighter, resting his head in her hair. Kiku could feel his breathe on her skin, causing goose bumps to form on her skin. He was so cold.

"I don't want to loose you, Kiku."

Kiku sighed. So that was it? The Yandere quickly escaped from his grip, turning, so she could face him, and wrapped her arms around his slightly taller frame, careful not to squeeze to hard, unless she wanted the blood from the wound on his chest to break through the bandages, and stain her clothes and face.

"Look, Taito. I really admire Miku, but that doesn't mean you'll loose me. We're both yanderes. Best friends, remember? Always." She mumbled, pulling away from him after a moment, not daring to look him in the eyes. Her pale fingers wrapped around the door handle, and she pulled it open, the light from the hall ways breaking into the darkened room, causing Taito to squint. Kiku slipped out of his room, and quickly closed the door behind her, knowing just how much Taito hated any type of light.

"Sorry, Taito…" Kiku sighed to herself, leaning against his door for a moment, before jogging off.

She would probably just go back to her room, seeing as there wasn't much to do. She still didn't know if what Miku said yesterday was the truth or not. Saying that she liked everyone, but Kiku especially. Oh, and let's not forget that Kiku was 'unique'. Yeah. Miku even added that. How special, right? Yeah, Kiku thought so to.

But, instead of heading back to her room, fate had different plans, apparently.

"Oof!"

"Ack!"

Two voices squeaked out in surprise, as they were both knocked to the ground. Kiku's eyes grew to slits. She had just bumped into someone, and that someone had knocked her to the ground. That pissed Kiku off. Quickly getting to her feet, Kiku hissed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

But those harsh words were stopped, her eyes returning to normal, seeing who was still knocked to the ground.

Miku Hatsune.

Well, isn't that just dandy?

Miku snivelled. "Oh! Miku, I-I'm sorry…" She didn't know if that snivel was because of her own harsh words, or the impact that made her fall to the ground. Miku shook her head. "No, it's okay. I should have been looking where I was going."

Without thinking, Kiku extended her hand, for Miku to take hold of. Miku gently placed her hand on Kiku's, making the girl flinch from the sudden contact. But, instead of immediately pulling Miku to her feet, Kiku just stood there, Miku's hand placed on her own, staring into the diva's soft teal eyes. Her cheeks were a rosy pink, and her mouth hung open slightly.

Kiku snapped from her dream world with a gasp, realising she had been staring, and shook her head, pulling Miku to her feet, and quickly moved away, her face burning with blush, as she bowed her head. Miku came to her side, her warm hands placed on Kiku's shoulders, glancing over Kiku's shoulders, to try and look her in the eyes. "Kiku?"

"O-oh… hey." Kiku swallowed, trying to be rid of that feeling of uneasiness growing in her mind. She had to learn a little self control, or else something bad would happen!

"Something wrong?"

"No… why?"

"You seem a little upset."

Huh. Something sounded like déjà vu. Kiku shook off the thought, and broke free of Miku's grasp. Miku gasped. "Kiku?" She asked, in a shocked tone.

"Hey… just leave me alone, will you?" Kiku asked, her voice turning cold.

Kiku began to walk off, back to her room. Meanwhile, Miku was yelling after her, following her along the way. "Kiku? Kiku! Wh-what's wrong? Did I say something?"

'_No, it's just that I really like you, and you can't even acknowledge the fact. So, what's the use?' _

Kiku just wanted to scream that, but she refrained herself from doing so. That is, until she could feel something warm and soft slip into her hand. Kiku gasped, quickly with drawing her hand. "What are you doing?" She asked, her voice panicked.

"Please, don't be upset, Kiku… I don't know what happened, but it'll be okay!"

Kiku hissed. She was just loosing it here!

"Miku, leave me alone!" Kiku managed the courage to yell out.

Miku froze, her hands shooting up to her mouth, as a gasp escaped from her throat.

"You don't know! You don't know anything! About nothing! You don't understand, you drive me crazy! And it's so freaking frustrating, since you claim I'm unique, and that you like me, when it's probably all a lie! Leave me alone!" Kiku yelled, all in one breathe, as she stood there, eyes filled with rage, looking into the eyes of an about to cry Miku.

Miku opened her mouth to speak, but Kiku cut her off, by adding,

"And don't you dare claim that you were telling the truth! I know! I know things, you say you like everyone, but you say that to everyone, don't you? Don't you?_! _You don't know what it feels like to be low key, to be lucky enough to have atleast one fan! You have, like, millions, cause you're so freaking popular, y'know that? I'm a clone of you, but what do people think of me? D'you wanna know, Miku? Do you want to know? Well, I'll tell you. People don't freaking like me!" She hissed, and ran off, leaving behind a very stunned Miku.

Kiku flung open her door, locking it behind her, and threw herself onto her bed, burying her face in the pillow. She felt tears building up, but she wouldn't allow them to escape from her eyes. Instead, she wept silently.

She hadn't meant to yell those things. If there was a way, she would take them all back. But it was to late for that now, wasn't it?

Kiku shifted up right in her bed, and tried taking in deep breathes. Perhaps Taito was right. But it was better to not be involved with the popular crowd. Maybe then it would stop all the pain she had to endure. Silently, she began to sing in a low voice, just how upset she was.

'_I'm all alone in a room that nobody is in. No ones here, I'm the only one." _Were the first verse. A song called "No more" that oddly enough, seemed to fit this situation.

She didn't need anyone's help. She was pathetic. But, that's what she got, for acting like that.

"_Leave me alone.." _

She continued to sing, feeling some of the stress fall off her shoulders.

"_When I get love sick, I endlessly lie. If I rip out my eyes, everything will be awakened."_

Huh. That line especially seemed to fit the situation.

Kiku opened her mouth, to continue singing, but she stopped, hearing a gentle knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She called out in caution.

"It's Miku." Her soft voice said from outside of the door.

Kiku's eyes widened. "Don't come in!" She hissed.

No response. However, Kiku did hear foot steps. She bit down on her lip. She had said some things she didn't mean to say, and she wasn't making this any better by telling Miku to go away. Kiku quickly opened the door, grabbing Miku's wrist. "Wait." Kiku said.

Miku turned to face the Yandere. "I'm sorry… if I upset you, I didn't mean to."

Kiku shook her head. "No, this is my fault. I shouldn't have said those things."

Miku nodded. "It's okay."

Kiku felt herself reddening. "But… there is a reason."

"Whats that?"

Kiku sighed, seeming a little hesitant. "Miku… I really like you. Like, a lot."

"I like you to."

"No, I mean, I really like you. I _love_ you."

Miku was frozen in spot, trying to gather what Kiku had just said. "You… you do?"

Kiku nodded. "I do. I've admired you for a very long time."

Miku smiled. "Well what a coincidence… I love you to."


End file.
